Currently available home automation systems provide convenience and safety by allowing remote control of various home devices (e.g., electrical appliances, mobile computing devices, etc.) within a home. These home automation systems typically utilize adapters (e.g., control switches) that are coupled to the home devices located throughout the home. However, setting up the adapters can require a substantial amount of customization. Therefore, it is often difficult to integrate these home automation systems into old homes, which are not equipped to communicate with new technologies. Furthermore, a home user is often required to memorize certain command codes or configuration settings and/or manually configure the adapters in order to adjust the devices. Accordingly, existing home automation systems, which are supposed to alleviate and enhance home living, are simply inadequate and unnecessarily burdensome.